bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bound-Walker Yin-Yin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850788 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8568 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |sbb2_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 2, 2, 1, 2, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = For Yin-Yin, life had been a series of vignettes rather than a continuous narrative. She was born and raised alongside a whole gaggle of siblings—no, half-siblings—in a house as big as she had ever known, and had never wanted for anything. She was happy, for the most part, though toward the end of her comparatively short life the happiness slipped away as surely as her life force did with the onset of the disease. As the months dragged on, polite concern gave way to brutal reality. Keeping her around was a reminder of bad luck, she heard one of her father's wives hiss. Better to let her go and invest the family coffers in brighter futures. Whether it was coincidence or bitterness that finally claimed her, Yin-Yin did not know. She was embalmed and laid to rest in a coffin in the family mausoleum, and offerings were burned to her on auspicious days. One day, the offerings dwindled to a stop. Her spirit stirring from hunger, an incredible urge seized Yin-Yin's mind, and she willed her body to life. She bounced out on rigid limbs with such force that her forgotten offering altar clattered to the ground, sending an unfortunate grave robber screaming into the dark night. Jerking her stiff neck skyward, a faint scent of sweetness registered on Yin-Yin's senses. Oblivious to the fact she was essentially a walking corpse, the spirited girl hopped off in search of sustenance, inadvertently spawning folk myths whereever her bounding leaps took her. The young corpse-girl would eventually find a kind soul in a señora named Lydia, who gently guided her into her new family—the camaraderie of the spirit world. Here, she would no longer be alone...or hungry. |summon = Who are you? Are you... Are you bringing me my dinner? Ohh, I've been so hungry... |fusion = Candy? Is that candy? All...for me?! Ahhh! Yaaay! *snarf* *snarf* |evolution = Mmm...Is it just me or did it get brighter in here? I feel lighter somehow... Am I going home? |hp_base = 5949 |atk_base = 2520 |def_base = 2427 |rec_base = 2240 |hp_lord = 8499 |atk_lord = 3600 |def_lord = 3467 |rec_lord = 3200 |hp_anima = 9616 |rec_anima = 2902 |atk_breaker = 3898 |def_breaker = 3169 |def_guardian = 3765 |rec_guardian = 3051 |def_oracle = 3318 |rec_oracle = 3647 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Miss Jiangshi |lsdescription = 100% Atk, Def, max HP, 120% damage against status afflicted foes, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when HP is below 50%, 150% critical damage & 30% OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = |bb = One Last Breath |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to HP lost), probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction, boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & probable Injury, Weakness, Sickness, Paralysis infliction |bbnote = 500% + 400% * lost / max HP, 30% chance of 50% Atk reduction (does not reduce Def), 60% HP to Atk/Def (to self for all allies), 180% Atk against afflicted foes & 80% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Corpse Walking |sbbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to HP lost, boosts own critical rate), 3 turns DoT infliction, boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 2 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction & boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 900% + 600% * lost / max HP, 60% innate crit rate, 500% DoT multiplier, 60% HP to Atk/Def, 125% crit damage, 15% vulnerability & 80% HP to Atk to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 900 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 17 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 17 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Lights Blown Out |ubbdescription = 20 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to HP lost, boosts own critical rate), boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, 3 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds all status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 2000% + 2000% * lost / max HP, 60% innate crit rate, 350% Atk against afflicted foes, 100% chance of 90% Atk/Def reduction, 450% crit damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments & 100% HP to Atk/Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Flamenco Rigor |synergy = Prism |bondunit = Señora Muerte Lydia |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, critical damage, spark damage, damage against status afflicted foes, Atk, Def relative to max HP, adds status ailment infliction to attack, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & fully restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = White-Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Adds ignore Def to attack for all allies, 50-150% Atk, Def, Rec relative to HP lost, 100% critical damage & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 100% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill5_2_note = 40% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to SBB (boosts critical damage (Light) for 3 turns) |omniskill5_3_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to SBB (17 combo Light attack on all foes) |omniskill5_4_note = 750% modifier |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB/UBB (adds all elements to attack for 3 turns) |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to UBB (boosts max HP) |omniskill5_6_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 10 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to SBB (probable random status ailments infliction) |omniskill5_7_note = 75% chance |howtoget = *6th Pre-Anniversary Login Campaign - Day 36 *Event Bazaar: Candy Crash - 5000 & 1000 Sugar Skulls |bazaar_1_type = Sugar Skull |bazaar_1_desc = Candy Crash (Oct ~ Nov 2019) *'Azucar Abbey' **Grave Hopping *'Calavera City' **Sweet Tooth *'Spooky Paradise' **Energetic Earth **Lyrical Light **Willful Water **Teasing Thunder **Devilish Darkness **Fickle Fire |bazaar_1_bonus = 5% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0039_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}